Angel with Broken Wings
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Naruto waved to Iruka and ran into the school building. He couldn’t wait have a new experience. They just moved into their new house and he was extremely excited to meet new people in his new high school.


Naruto waved to Iruka and ran into the school building

Angel with Broken Wings

Naruto waved to Iruka and ran into the school building. He couldn't wait have a new experience. They just moved into their new house and he was extremely excited to meet new people in his new high school. As he ran down the hallway he bumped into a boy with brown hair who was a little bit taller then him. "Sorry!"

The boy glared at him. "You little punk. I should knock all your teeth out." He drew back his fist.

Naruto closed his eyes as the fist collided with his face then he felt somebody pull him backwards. "What…?" He opened his eyes to see a boy with raven-like hair punching the boy who hit him.

Gaara sighed. "Hey kid you okay? I hope that guy didn't hurt you…"

Naruto touched his nose and realized he was bleeding. "Yeah I'm fine." He grinned at the redhead.

Gaara looked at him shocked. "You're bleeding you baka!"

The raven-haired boy pushed the boy over. "Don't pick fights with people or I will come and find you."

The boy scurried off tripping over his own feet.

The boy grinned. "Hn. He had no chance." He glanced at Naruto. "You should be careful… Especially in these hallways… My name is Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha." The boy spoke in a low deep tone. "Gaara can take you to the clinic…"

The redhead nodded. "Come on…" The red-head led Naruto down a few hallways till they came to a door that read: Clinic. "Shizune… This boy has a bloody nose will you please take care of him?"

Shizune looked at the boy shocked. "What happened?"

Naruto smiled happily. "It's nothing I'm fine!"

She grabbed him by the ear. "You don't look fine." She dragged him inside and handed him a cloth. "Wash your face off."

Naruto pouted. "I'm fine." He really hated people worrying about him it was probably the worst feeling in the world. He whipped the blood off his face and noticed it got on his brand new shirt. He snickered. "I already trashed one of my new shirts."

Gaara looked at Naruto curiously. _"Why the hell is he so happy he just got the shit knocked out of him…? I'm amazed he hasn't passed out."_ "Are you going to be okay? He didn't make you brain dysfunction did he?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Gaara sighed this kid was way too happy to be normal. "I don't think you are stupid… You're just… Strange."

Shizune touched Naruto's nose.

He covered his nose. "That hurts!"

Gaara took a deep breath and sat down. "You're ignoring me kid."

Shizune sighed. "I need your mother's home number…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away. "I only have Iruka…" He looked up and grinned. "But I'll be fine I promise! If you give me an icepack I can put it on my nose to numb the pain!"

She sighed this kid wasn't going to give up. "Fine…" She grabbed an icepack out of the freezer. "Are you new here by any chance?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah… Today is my first day! Isn't that great!?"

Gaara yawned. "You're crazy…"

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "If you are talking about how I smile a lot… Then my brain is not messed up in any way, shape, or form… I'm normally like this…"

Gaara rolled his eyes. He just couldn't believe that Naruto naturally smiled a lot because he never in his entire life seen somebody laugh and smile so damn much.

Shizune sighed. "You can go now I guess." She will have someone check on him later.

Naruto got up. "Ano… Do you think you can take me to my class?"

Gaara walked to the door. "What class do you have?"

"Kakashi's class…" He grinned. He knew Kakashi because he and Iruka were at one time… Intimate. But that was back in high school.

Gaara looked Naruto up and down. "No way… You're a senior?!"

Naruto nodded. "Of course I'm a senior... Are you a senior too?"

"Yeah… You can just walk with me to class… Since you are in the same class as me..." He couldn't believe the little runt was actually a senior. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Today was going to be another headache he just knew it…

--

Naruto looked around the room and realized… There weren't any girls. "Gaara… Why are there only boys in this class?"

Gaara jammed his hands into his pockets and sat on his desk. "The girls and guys are separated because the mob of fan girls who won't do their work in the presence of certain guys… So Tsunade split us up." He shrugged. "I like the idea though… I can actually do my work without listening to girls ask Sasuke out a thousand times…" He spun his finger in a circle. "Over and over again…" He sighed. "Yeah… I don't know why they can't get it through their thick skulls that he is gay…"

Naruto looked at him confused. "Oh…" _"What the hell is he talking about? Fan girls…?"_

Gaara realized he confused Naruto and sighed. "Neji… Tell Naruto what fan girls are…" He walked up to the chalkboard and began scribbling Japanese symbols on it.

Neji sighed he hated how Gaara messed with him. "Okay Runt… Fan girls are pretty muck like stalkers… There." He pulled his hair back into a lazy ponytail.

Naruto smiled. "Are they nice…?"

Sasuke, who had just entered the room, wrapped his arm around Naruto. "Who are you talking about?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke a little shocked then smiled. "Fan girls…" Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke's eye twitched just then.

"Hn. They are evil and you should stay away from them… Actually… It's best not to get near anybody in this town… It's quite dangerous…" Sasuke looked off into the distance and his eyes seemed to fade slightly.

The chalk in Gaara's hand broke. "You heard on the news didn't you Sasuke? The Akasuki Gang is on the run again…" He sighed lowering his voice slightly. "They killed another person… A father and his son…"

Naruto brought his hand to his chest gripping his necklace. "The Akasuki Gang..." For some reason hearing about them sent shivers down his spine and throughout his body.

Sasuke grinned. "Anyway you should watch out!" He nudged Naruto in the side. "Them fan girls might start stalking you!"

"Yeah right…" Naruto looked at his watch. "Class should have started a while ago…" He felt a little worried. "Where is the teacher?"

Shikamaru stretched and looked at Naruto. "You didn't know? He is always late…"

Kakashi walked in the class. "Now, now I'm not always late… I just get held up… You see Tsunade called me to the office earlier and I got distracted and forgot to go so it caused me to be late…" He nodded at his answer as if it appeased him.

Naruto sighed because of two reasons one was that this was probably going to be a daily problem, and two his nose began to ache again. He sat between Gaara and Sasuke, the two people he felt he could become good friends with.

Kakashi clasped his hands together. "Okay please forgive me being late but we must start class." He began to scribble things on the board. "This is your assignment. If you have any questions please ask now."

Naruto looked at his watch and raised his hand.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes?"

"You do know class is going to end in soon right?"

Kakashi sat down in his chair and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He hears the bell ring and sighed. "Your homework is on the board… Have it done by tomorrow…"

--

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking around curiously. "Is something wrong?" He tapped him on the shoulder. "Dobe?"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not a dobe… And I was just thinking about something..." He looked at his shoes he felt short and insignificant standing next to Sasuke it was almost overwhelming. Even if Sasuke was only a couple inches taller.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the blonde. "Why did somebody like you come to a violent town like this one?" He spoke in a soft tone.

Naruto grinned. "I was born here… I left when my parents died." He let his guard down and all the happiness seemed to drain out of him. "They were murdered and… I don't remember them anymore…" He looked up and grinned putting up a mask of happiness. "I'm here trying to find out what happened to them! I plan to become a detective one day so I can help everybody!"

Sasuke looked at him with saddened eyes. "So you hide your tears behind that goofy grin?" He waited for Naruto to respond.

Naruto's smile faded and a tear escaped his eye. "Shut up." He looked down. "I was always told to smile no matter what… So that's what I do… I'm not hiding anything…" He whipped his eyes.

Sasuke held up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Naruto shook his head. "No… I'm glad… Somebody noticed…" He smiled. "Thank you."

Sasuke grinned at him. "You should smile like that more often… It suits you more than the fake one…"

--

Gaara took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie and sighed. "Ha… Finally... Lunch."

Naruto took part of Gaara's cookie and ate it. "Tastes good… Did you make it?"

Gaara glared at him. "Don't touch my cookies… and no I didn't. Temari did…" He took another bite out of it and looked at Kiba. "Hey Kiba is that marker again or did your mom finally let you get them tattoos?"

Kiba grinned. "They're tattoos… Mom got sick of me coloring on my face."

Naruto sighed and glanced at Sasuke who looked a little lonely staring at a book in front of him. "I'll be back you guys." He got up and walked over to Sasuke. "Hey…"

Sasuke took off his reading glasses and smiled at Naruto. "Something wrong?" He patted the seat signaling Naruto to sit.

Naruto sat down and sighed. "No… I'm bored and you looked lonely."

Sasuke put his reading glasses back on. "Hn. I'm used to it… They get annoying don't they?" He flipped a page in his book.

Naruto scooted closer to him and looked at the book he was reading. "Sort of… What book are you reading?"

Sasuke smiled. "A tragedy manga… It's not even a book really… It's a comic…" He noticed Naruto looked very interested in it. "Ne, if you want Hinata has a lot of these in her backpack if you want to read one…"

"What? No that's fine…" He squirmed in his seat. "I don't want to be a bother to her…"

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "One second…" He walked over to Hinata. "Hinata can my friend borrow one of you books?"

"Oh Sasuke…" She picked up her backpack. "Sure. Who is it?"

Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "The goofy blonde over there…"

Naruto slammed his head against the table. "I sat over here to talk, not to be bored again…"

Hinata tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "A-ano… Y-you w-wanted a b-book?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's okay really."

Her face turned red and she handed him a book. "H-here… I-I r-r-recommend t-this one…"

He looked at the book and took it. "Thanks…"

"Y-you're w-welcome…" She bowed and quickly walked away.

Sasuke grinned. "See you already have a fan girl." He sat down and began to read again.

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "What do you mean?" He looked at Sasuke again.

Sasuke kept looking at the book. "She obviously likes you..." He turned the page. "You really are a Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eye. "Yeah whatever…" He opened the book and began to read it and before he knew it he couldn't take his eyes from it.

--

Naruto sighed. "I'm glad the school day is over…" He looked at Sasuke who was taking off his jacket then looked at the sky. "It's nice out today…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah…" Naruto was the most amazing person he had ever seen… Beautiful blue eyes that put the sky to shame, silky bright golden locks of hair, smooth light tan skin, a breathtaking smile and three distinct markings on each side of his face. He was like a flawless painting that you could only imagine in your mind. His personality was a little strange but that was what made him unique. "You should come over to my house…"

Naruto smiled. "I have to call my dolphin…" He pulled out his cell phone.

Sasuke looked at him confused. "Are you talking about a real dolphin?" He tied his jacket around his waist still looking at Naruto.

Naruto burst out laughing. "And you call me dumb! He is my adopted father… My daddy." He smiled happily. "Hello? Hey dad! Yeah. Yeah I already have friends! Ano… Can I stay at my friend's house? Yes… No. Please…? Thanks dad! I love you." Naruto hung up the phone and smiled. "Dolphin said it was okay!"

Sasuke smiled. "Gaara might come over too…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "I think Kiba might too…"

--

Naruto looked around Sasuke's house. "Whoa… So BIG!" He stretched his arms out and fell backwards onto the couch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah you like it now… Just wait until you get lost in it at night…"

Naruto jumped off the couch. "Is it like a maze?" He picked up a pillow and hugged it.

Sasuke shrugged he never really cared for his house anyway. "Are you hungry?" He tossed his jacket to the side.

A butler walked up to Sasuke. "Sir… You're friends are here."

Sasuke grinned. "Please let them in."

The butler looked at him as if asking "Do I have to?". "Yes sir." He bowed and left.

Naruto tilted his head. "Who was that?"

Sasuke sighed. "My butler… He hates Gaara and Kiba… They tend to… Attack him." He chuckled and sat on the couch.

Kiba ran inside and tackled the butler to the ground. "Hey I missed you so much! Make us cake please!" If he had a tail it would be going over a hundred miles per hour.

Gaara kneeled down and grabbed Kiba. "Get off Hayate." He smiled at the butler. "Sorry about the smelly dog." He pulled Kiba off him and helped him up. "Are you going to bake by any chance?"

The butler dusted himself off. "If you wish Sir…"

Naruto looked at the scene confused. "You can bake? B-but I thought men couldn't bake! That's what Iruka said at least…"He began to pout.

The butler went off into the kitchen and sighed. "Teenagers…"

--

Naruto stretched out on Sasuke's bed. "Soft…"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Of course it's soft. Everything in this house is of the finest quality for our favorite spoiled Uchiha." He snickered and felt someone hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch."

"I'm not spoiled." Sasuke glared at Kiba. "So shut up dog boy." He snarled at him.

Gaara sat on the bed next to Naruto. "Are you staying the night here?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "Yeah… Why?"

Gaara sighed. "I was only asking." He grinned and poked Naruto's stomach. "I'm leaving… See you tomorrow… Come on dog breath."

Kiba growled at him. "Walk home by yourself." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm not walking with you this time…"

Gaara shrugged. "It's not my fault you live next door to me…" He got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Kiba. "Just go already."

Kiba huffed and stormed out of the room. "Stupid… Gaara…"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was digging under the bed. "What are you doing Dobe?" He walked over to him and dragged him out from under the bed.

Naruto snickered. "Sasuke is so cute." He held up a picture of Sasuke when he was younger.

Sasuke snatched it from him. "Shut up!" He looked at the picture and sighed.

Naruto looked up at him. "Sasuke who is the person next to you?" He crossed his legs.

Sasuke set the picture on his desk and sat next to Naruto. "My brother…" He looked down. "Our parents died and… He joined the people who killed them…" His eyes dimmed. "I hate living here alone…"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What about the butler?"

"Hn. He doesn't talk much… Plus he has a family of his own… So I send him home most of the time and pay him double." He glanced at Naruto. "The Uzumaki's… I knew them at one point… Your dad always had a goofy grin on his face, our mom always baked and cooked… And there was you… You were sky and timid and you didn't talk much..." He chuckled. "It was so cute…"

Naruto looked at him confused. "You knew them… And me?"

Sasuke looked at him and smiled. "You look a lot like Minato." He scratched the back of his neck. "Hn. When I first saw you I thought that was who you were... But you turned out to be Naruto."

"Is that bad?"

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked down. "You know that I turned out to be Naruto…"

Sasuke held his hands up defensively. "No that's not what I meant!" He sighed. "I thought when they died you died to so… I'm glad you're here now."

Naruto looked away. "I should have died…" He always told himself that he didn't deserve to live. It just felt like he was supposed die that night but somebody saved him. He couldn't even remember who. He remembered hearing somebody scream and his hands covered in blood. He woke up in hospital after that. "Why did I live? I always wonder that… One day I… Attempted suicide… After that I went t rehab for three months…" Naruto pulled his knees to his chest and tears leaked from his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged him. "That's not true… You were meant to live…" He cradled Naruto in his arms. "So don't die…"

Naruto clung to Sasuke's shirt. "Okay…"

--

"**Mom! Dad!" Sasuke ran into the living room and saw them lying on the floor covered in blood. "No… They can't be…" He looked up to see a man holding a gun to Itachi's head. "B-brother?"**

**Itachi glanced at Sasuke then back at the man. "I'll join the gang..."**

**A grin spread across the man's face. "Good." He pointed the gun at Sasuke. "I'll just get rid of him then…"**

**Itachi's eyes widened. "Don't!" He looked down. "Not today…"**

**Sasuke stood in shock not understanding what happened. "Itachi?" Tears stained his face. "What's going on? What happened to mom and dad?"**

"**Good bye Sasuke..."**

Sasuke quickly sat up with sweat soaking his body. "Damn it…" He took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. _"It's been a while since I had that dream…"_ He curled up in a ball. _"Itachi… You traitor…"_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" He sat up and touched Sasuke's shoulder. "You can tell me…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm fine… I just had a nightmare… That's all."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek. "I'm fine…" He brought his face close to Naruto's.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. His eyes widened and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sasuke snapped back. "What's wrong?"

Naruto smiled. "I just remembered my parents… And you, I admired you." He smiled. "No… I loved you. That night I snuck out to see you… But I only found your parents… Dead…" He looked down. "I ran home and found mom and dad's corpse on the ground. I screamed for help and… That's when a man picked me up and carried me out of the house. He drove me to an orphanage out of town… And told me to live." Tears now streamed down Naruto's face. "I thought you died."

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently on the lips. "It's okay now… Don't cry."

Naruto touched Sasuke's face. "Did you love me too?"

Sasuke smiled. "Hn. I still do…"

Naruto touched Sasuke's face and chuckled. "I love you too…"

--

Sasuke crawled out of bed and stretched. "Get up Naruto… He looked over and noticed Naruto wasn't there. "Naruto?" He walked out of the room. "Hayate?"

The butler walked up to him. "Something wrong Sir?"

Sasuke nodded. "Where is Naruto?"

Thee butler sighed. "He said something about his old house and needing clothes."

Sasuke froze for a moment. "His… Old house?"

The butler nodded.

--

Naruto opened the door and walked inside. The house was still for sale because simply nobody wanted it. He closed the door and walk inside. Everything was still in the same place. A few expensive items were missing here and there from house robbers but nothing more. He walked up the stairs to his old room and he smiled.

"**Mommy tell me a bedtime story!"**

**A kind smile spread across her face. "Okay sweetie."**

**Naruto grinned. "Tell me how you and daddy met!"**

**A light blush colored her cheeks. "S-sweetie Have your dad tell you…"**

**Minato smiled. "I saw an angel that day and it was your mother."**

**She looked up at him blushing. "You are so sweet…"**

**Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Mommy and daddy are getting all mushy! EWW!"**

Naruto sighed and walked to the living room. Blood still stained the carpet because nobody attempted to clean it. He looked down. "I regret coming here…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Naruto…"

Naruto snapped back to reality and spun around to face Sasuke. "Ne, Are you ready for school?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned happily. "Let's go!" He had an urge to hug Sasuke and ball his eyes out but he controlled himself.

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto as he pranced out of the house. _"This place reeks..."_

"**Good morning Sasuke! Here to see Naruto again?"**

**Sasuke nodded shyly. "Yeah… What's that sweet smell?"**

**She grinned. "Oh you mean my world famous homemade chocolate chip cookies?"**

**Sasuke held out his hand. "Can I have one? Please?"**

"**Of course!"**

He closed the door. _"I will never come to this place again…"_

--

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be somewhere far off. "Sasuke?"

He looked at Naruto confused. "Did you say something?" He scratched the back of his neck. "I was thinking about something…"

Naruto sighed. "Nothing…"

Sasuke stared down at the concrete. His mind wandered and he could only think of the past and completely forgot the present and future. He felt somebody pull on his shirt and snapped back to reality. "What?"

Naruto glared at him. "You about ran into traffic." He pointed at the cars passing by. "Idiot." Sasuke was starting to worry him. He was completely ignoring his surroundings. "Are you going to make it through class?"

Sasuke shrugged he felt he had no reason to worry about school at the moment. "I'll be fine."

Naruto looked around Sasuke to see a man walking behind him. "Sasuke… That guy has been following us all the way to school."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto come on you're just paranoid."

"Yeah…" Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken. He had a bad feeling but he listened to Sasuke and ignored the man. He clung to Sasuke's arm. "You're probably right."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who seemed to be really bothered by the man. "Aww come on Naruto don't be so-" He felt something jab him the back. "What the…?"

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened.

"Be quiet and keep walking."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He was right.

Sasuke could feel the gun digging into his back. He was seriously regretting not listening to Naruto.

"Turn here."

They turned into an abandoned garage.

Naruto swallowed hard. "W-why are we here?"

"Hn. Good to see you guys after so long… What has it been? Twelve years? You're eighteen now right?"

Sasuke felt anger flush throughout his body. "You bastard."

Naruto's body began to shake. He knew that voice. It was him…

"What do you want? You already killed our family… Pein."

Pain pushed the hood off his head. "Did you miss me Sasuke, Naruto?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke and looked down he didn't want this to happen.

The man behind them pulled the gun out of Sasuke's back. "Ne, Tobi is a good boy so now he gets to join the gang right?"

Pein sighed. "Yes Tobi can join the gang."

He clapped happily. "I'm so happy!"

Two other people joined Pein's side. One had long blonde hair and it was partially pulled up along with blue eyes circled in a dark eyeliner the other a redhead with what looked like bags under his eyes. "You called for us?"

He nodded and pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. "Take care of our… Guests_._" He hissed out the words.

The blonde grabbed Naruto. "Sorry about this. But what boss says goes. Un."

Naruto didn't speak he was afraid to the entire time. Tears simply flowed down his cheeks.

The redhead grabbed Sasuke and began too drag him.

Sasuke began to struggle. "Get off me!"

The redhead sighed. "Boss may I?"

"Please do Sasori."

Sasuke felt Sasori slam his fist into his face and everything went blank.

--

Naruto sighed he wished he would have stayed home today. He rubbed his still sore nose.

Deidara snickered as he made small animals out of clay. "Look Naruto! A kitty! Un!"

Naruto looked at the cat and sighed. _"Why am I stuck with the idiot?"_

Sasuke glared at Sasori and rubbed his cheek. "If I get out of here I am going to kill you."

Sasori glared back at him. "I want to see you try."

Deidara looked at Sasuke and Sasori then Naruto who looked really scared. "You will be okay… Probably… Un…" He hated the tension in the air.

Pein sighed as he walked into the room. "Do you like the modifications…? I especially like the cells."

Sasuke glared at him. "What do you want?"

Pein glanced at Sasuke. "Oh… You didn't know? The Uzumaki's and Uchiha's owe me." He crossed his arms. "Fugaku made a bet and lost along with Minato who was my good friend at one point but then he left the gang to have a family… Two very pathetic men no doubt."

Naruto looked down.

"**I saw an angel and it was your mother…"**

Sasuke stood up. "This isn't Naruto's fault so let him go!"

Pein sighed. "I never said it was his fault… I was just going to have him watch you die. Slowly and painfully."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't! Don't kill him!"

Pein pulled out a pistol and cocked it. "Hn." He pointed it at Naruto's head. "So you would rather die than him?"

Naruto swallowed hard. "Y-yes…"

Sasuke kicked the metal bars. "Don't point that gun at him you bastard!"

Pein sighed. "You're annoying…" He pointed the gun at Sasuke's left leg and pulled the trigger.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground. "You bastard you shot me!" He looked at the blood oozing out of his leg and gritted his teeth.

Pein pointed the gun at Naruto's chest. "Ne… Would you be mad if I killed Naruto? You seem very fond of him…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't shoot him damn it."

"Where is my money? My friend? Where is it?" He cocked the gun.

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't know!"

Naruto heard the gun go off and he stiffened but he felt no bullet. "What?"

Pein grinned. "I have three blanks and two bullets… I already shot Sasuke with one of the bullets."

Sasuke looked at his leg then Pein. "You bastard if you shoot Naruto..."

"Answer my question…"

"You friend is dead because you killed him."

Sasuke and Pein looked at Naruto.

Pein sighed. "Good enough answer. Well then where is my money?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I don't have it…" He spoke in a dull tone.

Pein pulled the trigger again and it was another blank. "Darn… I was hoping it was that one… You're wrong though… You do have it."

Itachi walked into the room. "Boss there-" When he saw Sasuke his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Pein looked at him and grinned. "We are having a friendly reunion want to join us?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke's leg then looked away. "Yeah… Why not?"

Sasuke glared daggers at Itachi. If looks could kill Itachi would have been dead on the spot. "Get away from me."

Pein laughed. "Do you know why Itachi joined the group?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Because he's a bastard."

Pein chuckled. "Wrong. He wanted to escape that joke of a life he was living." He pulled the trigger and a gunshot rang all throughout the room and Naruto collapsed to the floor. Then there was another gunshot and Pein collapsed.

Itachi sighed. "No you're both wrong. I wanted to avenge my father so I joined the enemy. Hn. Shows how smart you guys are.

Sasori and Deidara, who were silent the entire time, stood up.

Deidara looked at Naruto painfully and opened the cell. "There…" He forced tears back.

Sasori glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Deidara sighed. "Letting them go… Boss is dead… Nothing to worry about… Ring a bell?"

Itachi opened Sasuke's cell and helped him up. "Glad you think I'm a bastard."

Sasuke ignored him and made his way over to Naruto. "Ne, Naruto… Get up." He stared at the trail of blood coming from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto opened his eyes which now seemed darker and lifeless all of the sudden. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank god you're alive."

Naruto coughed. "I-I don't think that will last…"

Sasuke shook him lightly. "Don't say that damn it!" He felt a sudden stinging in his heart that hurt more than the wound in his leg.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You sound like a whiney little kid…" He gripped his chest where the wound was.

"Shut up you brat…"

"Sasuke… We will see each other again so… After today… Just live your life the way you did before yesterday… Pretend… This never happened." His words slurred and his voice faded the more he spoke.

Deidara put his hand over his mouth and looked away. It was all he could do to hold back the tears.

Sasuke glared at him. "How can I forget you?! You baka!" Tears now streamed down his face.

Naruto sighed and touched Sasuke's face. "You can…"

Sasuke watched as he felt Naruto's body go cold. "Don't leave me!"

Naruto closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face. "I love you." Were his last words.

Sasuke bit his lip causing it to bleed. He buried his face into Naruto's chest and began to cry even harder.

--

-Three Years Later-

Sasuke stared at his notebook.

"Detective?"

Sasuke looked up at the woman. "Hn?"

"Did you hear a word that I said?"

He nodded. "A woman was killed in her house and you want me to go investigate."

She huffed. "Then go do your job."

He chuckled. "Don't be so mean to me about it!"

She crossed her arms. "Also the boss wants to talk with you when you get back…"

He rolled his eyes. He loathed his boss he always had something to say and it was annoying. "I'll be late getting there… I have to visit someone."

She looked down. "I'll tell him right away."

He shooed her and sighed. "Three years…"

--

_R.I.P Naruto Uzumaki_

_The angel with broken wings._

Sasuke kneeled down and set a bouquet on the gravestone. "I'm back Dobe." He leaned against the tombstone. "I solved another case today… Oh and Deidara finally got into an art school… He's doing really good… Ano… Itachi and I are getting along better now…" He glanced at the grave. "Are you even listening?" He crossed his arms. "If you're not going to listen then I'll stop visiting!"

Gaara looked at Sasuke funny. "Who are you talking to?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm talking to Naruto!" He huffed and looked away.

Gaara sighed. "You do know he isn't going to answer… Right?"

Sasuke bit his lip and buried his face into his knees. "I know…"

Gaara walked closer to him. "Come on… Don't do this to yourself…"

Sasuke sighed. "Go away…"

Gaara sighed and walked away. "See you later…"

"Hn. Whatever." He stayed where he was for the longest time the looked at the grave again. "I'm leaving… My boss needs me…" He bit his lip. "Naruto…" A voice echoed in his head.

"_**I love you."**_

He smiled and a tear found its way down his cheek. "I love you too."

End.

--

REVIEW!!


End file.
